Tangles and Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rapunzel and Eugene get into a fight that drives them apart, Prince Jocu arrives to reunite them.


**Another collaboration between guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **PLEASE NOTE! This story takes place after the movie and the premier of the new Tangled TV series! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been six months since Rapunzel returned as Corona's princess. And a LOT has happened.

Upon coming near magical rock spires, Rapunzel's extremely long blonde hair magically returns. But that didnt stop her from becoming the princess and living her life to it's fullest, step by step of course.

Rapunzel and Eugene just had the biggest fight in the world. Eugene feelings were hurt because he heard the servants talking about what a loser he was and that he didn't deserve to be with Rapunzel.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel demanded, now following him down the stairs.

"I'm going for a ride; I need to, uh, clear my head," He said sadly, now quickly leaving the castle.

"Just because they said that you're going to be a quitter?!" Rapunzel said angrily.

"Oh, now YOU think I'm a loser too?! Wow!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"But that's how it came out Rapunzel! Just leave me alone!" Flynn snapped, now walking out angrily and quickly grabbing a horse.

"Eugene, wait!"

"Just back off ok!" He said, now riding off before she could say another word.

Meanwhile, Prince Jocu saw Rapunzel sadly looking into the distance and shook his head sadly.

"Well, they need my help." He said, now snapping his fingers and appearing behind her.

Rapunzel sighed a big sigh and turned to run into a large chest. She looked all the way up to see the huge monster smiling downbeat at her.

"Hello-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rapunzel screamed, now stumbling back and running away.

"Mmmmmmmm, another runner. And she's pretty quick." Jocu smiled, now chasing after her.

"H-HELP! HELP!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Your highness! What is it?!" A servant said, now running into see her.

"MONSTER! WE'VE GOT A MONSTER IN THE CASTLE! LOOK!" she screamed, turning and pointing at Jocu. He was standing with his hands on his hips and giving her playful kissy lips. "GAH! Look he's puckering at me! EEEWWW!"

"Your highness, I see no one." The servant said honestly, now squinting to see if anything was there.

"WHAT?!"

"You see my dear. I can be visible to anyone and I choose to only be visible to you right now," He chuckled.

"B-BUT they'll think I'm crazy!"

"If you keep running and screaming, they will," Jocu laughed, now getting down on all fours and playfully crawling at her. "Now then…I think I will tickle those feet first."

"GAH!" Rapunzel gasped, now running off leaving a very confused servant, who simply shrugged and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel burst into her room, bolted the door, and jumped on her bed.

"I-I'm safe!"

"Are you?" A voice cooed. Rapunzel turned right in time for the large titan to jump on her and pin her down.

"HEY! Let me…wait…what are you doing?" She said as she saw him running his hands through her hair.

"What long, lovely hair..." he purred. "This will excellent for tickling the one you call Eugene." Jocu smiled deviously, now tickling her sides.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY!"

"Oh my, is the little princess ticklish? Tickle, tickle, tickle pretty one."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no, you're not gonna get off that easy. Cootchie cootchie coo," Jocu laughed, now using his tails on her ears and neck.

"C'MON! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHP!" Rapunzel laughed crazily, now twisting all over the place and begging to be let go.

"Oh my, my claws are so ticklish aren't they?" He crooned, now wiggling his claws in her stomach and ribs.

"YES! YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Rapunzel said, now shooting her hands under his armpits, making Jocu chuckle. "Now take this, you monster!"

And with that, she jumped up and began wiggling more under his arms pits. But within seconds, she was overpowered and he turned her over on her stomach and began wiggling his claws in her soles and under her toes.

"Oh! Oh no! LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE NOT MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!"

"Look at these tickly wittle toes! Tickle, tickle!"

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'MON!"

Seeing her face turning red, he stopped and gave her a gentle bite to the neck. After a few minutes of breathing, she turned and glomped him! He was truly surprised.

"Thanks for cheering me up! I've never met a creature like you before! Who are you?" Rapunzel smiled, eager to meet him. Because she was raised in a lonely tower, she was eager to explore different people and things.

"I am Prince Jocu, the tickle monster prince. I'm here to cheer you and the one you call Eugene up." He smiled, letting her hug him.

"We had a small argument earlier." Rapuzel said sadly.

"Yes, I heard. But he will be returning soon and when he does, we can both cheer him up."

"Really?! You'll help me?!"

"Of course I will. That's why I'm here." Jocu grinned, now pinning her down and tickling her neck more.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee, Jocu cut it out," She giggled, now tickling him back and they were soon at it again.

* * *

A few hours later…

Eugene sadly entered the castle, feeling terrible about how he snapped at Rapunzel. While he was thinking, he saw all of the servants heading out.

"Where are you all going?" Eugene asked.

"Princess Rapunzel said that she wanted to be alone in the castle tonight. She said we had the night to ourselves and to come back tomorrow."

"Huh? That's strange." he said to himself, now walking inside. But he was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard her sweetly call his name.

"Eugene? Eugene, is that you?"

He looked up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Rapunzel's hair miraculously grew back to the way it was and a large red beast was next to her.

And not just that, but they were in the castle alone with this creature!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eugene screamed, now at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down he's my friend!" Rapunzel tried to calm her panicked boyfriend.

"Uh...I'M OUTTA HERE!" Eugene screamed, now turning to run again.

"Come back here! Jocu after him!" Rapunzel said, now using her hair to swing down and chase after Eugene. Jocu laughed and began to join the chase too!

"This is fun!" Rapunzel said, using her hair to snare Eugene and tie him up.

Eugene tried to free himself, but Rapunzel's hair was too strong.

The blonde princess and tickle prince dragged Eugene to Rapunzel's room.

"Uh, Rapunzel? Did I miss something here?! Huh?! Hello?! Why am I being tied up?! I need answers!" Eugene was dreadfully confused and terrified as Rapunzel and Jocu used strong, sturdy rope to restrain his arms and legs.

Rapunzel crawled onto the bed and laid right beside Eugene. "It's okay, Eugene. I know things have been stressful lately for both of us. So, my new friend Jocu here gave me a great idea to take the edge off..." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Jocu?!" Eugene turned his frightened attention to the big, scary looking monster.

"That's right, Eugene. I promise you'll enjoy this very much." He grinned. "Rapunzel, let's begin!"

"Begin what?!"

Rapunzel said nothing. She lifted up Eugene's shirt to reveal this thin, well-toned chest. Rapunzel then took a thick lock of her hair and brushed it against Eugene's stomach.

"AH! OH! Ahahahahahahahaha! R-Raphuhuhuhunzel?! What are you dohohohohoing?! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Eugene laughed.

"Tickling you!" Rapunzel giggled, swishing her hair underneath Eugene's nose.

"ACHOO!" Eugene's sniffled. "Stop that!"

"Aw, sounds like we need to bump it up." Jocu removed Eugene's boots and socks.

Before Eugene could shout a plea, Jocu mercilessly tickled the soles of his feet with his claws.

Eugene's laughter was even louder than Rapunzel's!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT MY FEET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Well, well. You and Rapunzel have the same tickle spot." Jocu mused. He wiggled his fingers between his toes and used his tails to continue tickling his soles.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! B-B-BLONDIE! HEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Sorry, Eugene. We gotta tickle the blues out of you!" Rapunzel the end her hair and twirled it inside his belly button while she tickled his stomach with her other hand. "Kitchy, kitchy, koooo!"

"OHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rapunzel had never heard Eugene laugh so hard in her life! Then again, she wasn't used to so much laughter no thanks to the evil Mother Gothel who kept her prisoner in her tower.

But seeing Eugene's face smiling an drew laughing so much made her happy, so very happy.

"I think he's had enough." Jocu said, he and Rapunzel stopped.

Jocu slashed away the ropes that held Eugene. "I think he needs a little comfort, Rapunzel."

The princess nodded and joined Eugene's on the bed. "You okay?"

"Well...at least I don't have the hiccups anymore..." Eugene grinned.

Rapunzel laughed. Even after being scared then tickled silly by a monster, Eugene's humor still remained in tact.

"It appears my work here is done." said Jocu. "Remember you two, as long as you love and have faith in each other, you'll never doubt yourselves."

"Thank you, Jocu." Rapunzel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jocu couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, thanks, Big guy." Eugene put his arms around Rapunzel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a princess to cuddle with." He purred as he and Rapunzel kissed deeply.

Jocu silently opened the portal back to his world and returned to his castle home, proud of cheering up another special girl.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: What do you think, guestsurprise? A made more than a few changes, but I hope you like what I've done with my half!**


End file.
